Trip to the United States
by broken-hearted-assassin
Summary: Kagome gets the life time opportunity as a school girl to take a trip to the United States (thus the title). But what happens when Inuyasha fallows her there? Will Kagome's trip be over when she finds out? Click and read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I do own, however, my characters and this story.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fic *claps hand together and kneels down in a begging position* so please don't burn me too bad. If anything is spelled wrong or something along the lines of that please tell me so I can fix it (or try to ^_^ hehe).  
  
Thanks,  
  
Kawaiipie007  
  
Trip to the United States  
By Kawaiipie007  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was exceptionally quiet in Inuyasha Forest except, of course, the distant curses from a certain hanyou and the faint osuwari that echoed the curses.  
  
It all began when dinner was done between the companions of six and everyone was relaxing. Shippou was playing tag with the demon cat, Kirara, running around in circles around the sitting pair Sango and Miroku. Of course the houshi could not refuse the sudden temptation and absently ran his hand around the curved flesh of the demon exterminator's backside. In return, Sango punched Miroku in the back of the head screaming "Hentai!" and stomped away leaving the unconscious houshi on the ground under the tree. Above in the tree there was the hanyou, Inuyasha, chuckling at the monk because it seems that he will never learn. Lastly there was the miko- in-training, Kagome, whom seems to be oblivious of what was going on around her since her up most attention was focused on a book that she brought with her through the well. Yup, just another normal night with the group that just happens to set up camp within 20 feet from the Bone-eaters Well.  
  
Kagome finally closed the book she was reading, putting it in her beat-up backpack, and got up while slipping it on her back. She looked across the small campsite with a not-so-noticeable nervous look about her, but she still held her cheerful mask in place knowing what chaos that is soon to take place in the next few minutes.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. I'll be back in a little over a month," Kagome said while turning around and walking roughly toward the well's direction.  
  
In no less than five seconds there was a red and white blur was out of the tree and in front of the tense girl. Inuyasha, with his arms crossed and a glare placed on his handsome face, growled out between clenched teeth," What are you talking about, bitch? I didn't know about this!"  
  
"That's because I knew you would act this way. Please Inuyasha, I'm going to be late if I don't go now!"  
  
"Where are you going that you need to be there more than you need to be here?! I know that you don't need to be doing your testing thing that you hold so dear because I know that your on your summer break thing!"  
  
Kagome looked at the stubborn hanyou in surprise, then growled (which was quiet impressive for a human girl) out in a dangerous voice that would scare a pack of wolves, "Inuyasha, how'd you know that? The only person that I told was Sango."  
  
The hanyou still had his arms crossed and his glare that was directed at the girl in front of him was still even. Anyone who didn't know Inuyasha as well as Kagome would think that he didn't care. If you were to look closely you would noticed the way his ears twitched back in a nervous manner and how his face flushed in embarrassment.  
  
Quickly to compose himself, Inuyasha said defensively, "I don't see why that matters, you still haven't answered my question wench."  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and then screamed in frustration, "Osuwari!"  
  
"Ow, what the hell was that for bi- Hey where the hell do you think your going you stupid bitch?!!"  
  
Kagome, who was halfway towards the Bone-eaters Well, turned around and yelled, "I'm going home. I have to leave in 35 minutes and I haven't even packed! Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be back in a month; and don't try to take me back here because I wont be there."  
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his chest and felt the rosary spell lose its effect. When he was able to stand he raced toward the well and was just in time to see Kagome raise her self over the well.  
  
Kagome took one last look behind her to see Inuyasha coming toward her at top speed. No! Kagome thought, I need to go home now or I'll miss my plane!  
  
"Osuwari!" THUD  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"OW"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"BITCH! What are-"  
  
"Osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, OSUWARI! I'm sorry Inuyasha but I need to go or I'll be late. Bye Inuyasha." She then jumped in the well leaving a severely pissed off hanyou cursing a blue streak.  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
"Kagome, where have you been? The plane leaves in a half hour," said Mrs. Higuarashi when she saw her daughter race through the house.  
  
"Inuyasha kept me back! Great, I haven't even packed yet and I need a shower!" Kagome said, a touch of hysteria weaving into her voice.  
  
Mrs. Higuarashi sighed, she touched her daughters shoulder and said with a cheerful voice, "I already packed for you since I had a feeling that your demon friend would do that. Now get in that shower and hurry up. You wouldn't want to miss your flight to the United States!"  
  
With a thankful smile, Kagome stomped up the stairs and into the shower. After ten minutes both Kagome and her mother were all ready and left for the airport. As soon as they were there, they had 5 minutes to meet up with the other 24 students who were going along with Kagome.  
  
The group of students were about to board when Kagome and her mom came in to the room. Her friends saw her and came running over talking all at once.  
  
"You're here! We were afraid that you got sick again and couldn't come!"  
  
"Are you sure that your up for this, Kagome? You look a little flushed."  
  
"No, no I'm fine. I'm just a little excited that's all," Kagome said laughing at their happy expressions.  
  
Mrs. Higuarashi pulled her daughter away from her friends and gave her a hug, "Remember to write and ask your chaperones if you can call at least once a week. And be careful there."  
  
"Thanks mom, I love you," cried out Kagome then whispered in her moms ear, "But what could possibly be worse then running all over the Feudal area and Fighting Youkia demons on a daily basis?"  
  
Mrs. Higuarashi laughed and was about to reply when a female voice over the intercom said that flight 7 was to depart in 2 minutes. Kagome's mom gave her one last kiss and gently pushed her to the lady who was inspecting the tickets. Kagome took one last look at her mom, after her plane ticket was approved, then walked into the hall way were all the other passengers were walking toward the plane.  
  
While the humans of this high-tech world were busy with their every day things, nobody, not even the miko-in-training, could see a red and white blob enter the plane through the space where the wheels were.  
  
~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~  
  
So what do you think so far? Is it good? Bad? Please review so I know what you think. ^_^ 


	2. Notice! Must read!

Hi everyone!  
  
I'm so happy that you people like my first fic ^_^!!! But I'm sorry to say that ya'll have to wait for chapter 2 because I have a major paper due sometime next week and all my attention will be focused on it. But don't worry! My goal is to get it up this weekend so you don't have to wait that long *bows down to the applauding crowd as they hear the good news*. So ya look out for chapter 2 @_@.  
  
Bye for now  
  
Kawaiipie007 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. I do own, however, my characters and this story.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, here's chapter two! Sorry for making ya wait so long till know, but if ya read the notice I put up ya'll pity me for having to go to school and do my work.  
  
Kawaiipie007  
  
Trip to the United States  
By Kawaiipie007  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Yes! We're finally here," cried out Kagome, stretching her arms above her head as soon as she and her fellow classmates exited the plane at the SeaTac Airport.  
  
For once it was a sunny day in Seattle, Washington. Kagome looked out toward the Space Needle, which somehow reminded her of Tokyo Tower. She saw the breath taking view of Mt. Rainer behind it. She looked outward a little more and found the twinkling water of Puget Sound.  
  
The class raced to the window and gasped at the beauty that the Northwest United States held in its grasp.  
  
"Oh, wow!"  
  
"This is so beautiful!"  
  
"Hey look, I can see the Space Needle!" "I wonder if all of Washington is like this?" asked Yuka as she gazed at the site before her a little dazed.  
  
"Nope Yuka, not all of Washington is like this. If you did you reading work you would have known that beyond those mountains it is very dessert like landscape. Quite unlike here," says one of their chaperones, Mr. Yoshi Micako.  
  
Yuka flushed in embarrassment but said as a come back, "Of course I knew that, I was just saying that to see if someone else knew."  
  
Kagome laughed and said while patting her friends back teasingly, "Sure you did, we all believe you Yuka."  
  
Yuka laughed and slugged her in the arm. Kagome ran in mock fright away from the laughing group with Yuka chased her. Everyone stopped, still laughing lightly, as they waited for their transport to come pick them up to take 'em to the motel where they would be staying.  
  
While they were waiting Mr. Micako and the second chaperon, Ms. Meika Fushigi, were talking and handing out the schedules on what they were going to do for the next four weeks.  
  
".and I hope all of you are good friends cause we're gonna do a little road trip on the third week here and it'll take a while to get there."  
  
Kagome looked around the group of teens who came on the trip with her. There were her three best friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, that she has known for like ever. There was also Hojou-kun who her best friends are still pushing her to go out with. Kagome doesn't hate him or anything but he comes across as a boring guy. 'I mean it is very hard for me to not fall asleep when I'm with him', thought Kagome as she altered her gaze to the tall girl standing with a group of boys crowding around her. Yuu Masuharo, the richest and most popular girl in the whole senior class who always took a hating to Kagome for no apparent reason. Everyone else, Kagome noticed, she either didn't know or didn't really cared about.  
  
The group waited for another 15 minutes for their transportation, but it still never showed up.  
  
Ms. Meika-the students were asked to call the chaperones by their first name- said to Mr. Yoshi, "I'm going to call them and ask what is taking so long."  
  
"All right, but be careful not to yell at them like what you did last time," he replied with a small smile on his face as he looked away to keep a watch on the teens as they joked around.  
  
"They deserved it, but I'll try," Ms. Meika said turning away the find a phone only to find a monster of a line that were too waiting for a turn on it.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Do you fell like your butt is ultra sore or is it just me?" asked Eri while she attempted to stretch the soreness out of her with little success.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "I know what ya mean, I think I've been sit'n to-"  
  
"THUMP"  
  
"What the heck was that?" asked Hojou as he walked up to Kagome looking at the ground behind her with a confused look.  
  
'Please, I beg you, please say that he didn't follow me!!!' thought Kagome as she slowly turned around and gasped. There on the pavement was a hanyou swearing a blue steak with his face currently smashed in to the unyielding ground.  
  
~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~  
  
Yay, I'm done with chapter 2!!! *shows happiness by doing a little victory dance* Sorry about it being shorter than the first one, but I hope to make longer chapters in the future ; ). Please remember to review so I know what ya'll are thinkin' about my first fic. See ya till next time (always wanted to say for some twisted reason *shrugs shoulders with confusion*). ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if you want to see it then look at the first and second chapter cause I'm tiered of writing it.  
  
A/N: sorry for it being so long. I know that this is a short chapter and even though I said that I would try to make longer ones but I felt that you should at least read something while I'm still experiencing writers-block. Enjoy while you can ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'This is just great' thought Inuyasha as he tried to get up from the hard ground. Of course the stupid subduing spell wouldn't let him.  
  
He didn't like this new place; it was even louder than Tokyo. Even when his ears are clamped tightly to his head he can still hear the flying contraptions. And if he thought that was bad, being in one where the wheels hide win it leaves the ground was worse!  
  
After he pouted for a while in his time he went through the well. He exited the well house just in time to see the Higurashi car pull out and go down the street. So of course of being the predictable hanyou that he is, he followed the car with fuming thoughts in his head. She was supposed to stay in his time so they can look for shards! Not go to her time where she has a life that doesn't have him in it. Why can't she stay with him all the time so they can.  
  
'Look for more shards, of course not to be together' Inuyasha thought quickly to reassure himself as he saw the car that had Kagome in it turn on to an even longer road south. It left Inuyasha nothing to jump on except a truck that was behind the car and stay put until there was something more stable to jump on.  
  
After five minutes the car turned of the long road and was heading toward a building that was making the worlds most horrendous noise that sounded worse than what Shippou would make when Kagome left to her time. What ever he thought where the car would go it was not here where the noise was so loud that it was surprising that he can still hear after the trip was done.  
  
When he saw Kagome exit the car with her mother and enter the building he lost her. Of course he tried to follow her but there were too many scents and way too many stupid humans. Inuyasha then decided that he should wait till she left the building and along with its noise. Inuyasha waited to what seemed like ages when he caught her sent that told him that she was on the other side of the building.  
  
'What the hell is she thinking!!' thought Inuyasha as he raced to the other side to find that he could not see her.  
  
He then caught another whiff of her scent and by following the fragrance that smelled like cherry blossoms blooming in the spring, he came strait to a metal shell with wing-like things attached to its sides. He took notice that the thing had a white tunnel attaching it to the noisy building. Inuyasha also saw some light spewing from both sides of the tunnel where both the building and metal shell were brought together.  
  
When he sniffed at the air again he could smell, over the disgusting fumes and humans, the tantalizing smell of cherry blossoms leading into the shell of metal. Inuyasha let one of his ears perk up from his head to see if he can hear Kagome. He couldn't, of course, but over the loud noise surrounding him he could make out the trampling of feet moving through the tunnel.  
  
'Maybe she entered the metal thing,' thought Inuyasha as he looked for another way into the thing with wings. That was when he saw the wheels that were bigger than some of the houses he has seen in this time attached to the metal monster.  
  
Deciding to investigate more, Inuyasha leapt closer to the wheels and looked up. There he saw an opening where the wheel and metal shell connected and he also noticed that he could slip into there to follow Kagome. After he climbed in, it was cold and noisy.  
  
When the plane took off from the ground Inuyasha thought he was gonna have a heart attack. He jumped to where he entered the shell and saw the wheels moving on the ground faster than Koga's pack can run. Inuyasha then decided that maybe he shouldn't go the way he came when he then saw the thing leave the ground and the wheels retract into the plane. He settled himself back down on the cold, and soon to be colder, metal and waited in the noise until the plane stopped.  
  
'Good thing I had my fire-rat kimono and my demon blood or else I would have froze to death,' thought Inuyasha with dry humor as he felt the rosary spell slowly wear off.  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the ground and looked strait into a pair of blue- gray eyes. The shock he saw in those eyes were pretty funny, but the face that the beautiful eyes belonged to was priceless. Kagome's mouth was hanging out so wide that he swore that she would be able to catch more than a dozen flies in it.  
  
'Thought that I would be a good boy and stay in my time while you go running off here while there are still shards to collect eh?' Inuyasha thought wickedly as he gave her a sickly sinister smile.  
  
~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~  
  
That was the hardest chapter I've ever written while still having writers- block!!! LOL. I'm not to sure about continuing this fic but if I do I would probably need some help on the transition about what Kagome should do to Inuyasha. So review because I want to know what you guys think and it helps motivate me to post another chapter, 'member its all for you ^_^. Also if you can, PLEASE help me with this problem I'm having.  
  
Bye-bye 


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry about the writers block thing. Everyone should give a round of an applause to Inuyashas-luver and RoseInuyasha for their help for getting this chapter in motion *starts running around hugging them and yelling thanks over and over* with out their help I might have discontinued this fic. I would also like to give a shout out to all of my reviewers and hope that I can get some more. Well anyway, here's chapter 4 ^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome was mad. No scratch that. She was furious!! How DARE that arrogant, selfish, stubborn, misogynist, violent, angry, stupid, narrowed-minded, dog- breathe, JERK do this! All she wanted was a nice vacation without having to think about any shards or Naraku or a certain inu-hanyou that just HAPPEN to be on the ground at her feet.  
  
'Goodness, he's even smiling at me!' thought Kagome as she noticed that the rosary spell was ever so slowly lifting off him. 'I can't even have a break without him ruining it!'  
  
As Kagome fumed at the half-demon on the ground she slowly started to hear the whispers around her. At first she gave no notice to them, trying to live in vain that they were talking about something like the beautiful weather outside or how their luggage just happen to be misplaced. Hell, she wanted them to talk about ANYTHING except the strange boy that's on the ground.  
  
The whispers started to grow louder and they finally started to process in her mind.  
  
Over to right of her she saw a little boy of seven grab on to his mothers skirt and say in an innocent voice, "Mommy, why is that strange man on the ground?"  
  
Also to the left of her she saw a group of Americans talk among their numbers, "What strange clothes he's wearing."  
  
"Wonder where he came from..."  
  
"Dude, what's with the long hair?"  
  
"Look at his clothes, he looks like he came from a samari movie..."  
  
"I think your right Brian, look at that sword, wonder if it's real..."  
  
"You dork Mitch, do ya really think that the airport will allow him to wear a REAL sword?"  
  
"John's right, I think it's against the law or something..."  
  
She also noticed that right behind Inuyasha, there was a group of young women giggling and pointing at him. "Were did he get those clothes?"  
  
"I wonder if the whole attire is custom made?"  
  
"Heck, what I want to know where he got the wig, its so tight man!"  
  
"Umm Dana? I think the hair's real..."  
  
"Don't be foolish Mary-Anne, no one has silver hair down to their butt. Its just not descent..."  
  
"Do any of ya guys see those little furry things hidden in all that hair?"  
  
Kagome's mind started to swell with everyone talking. The words that everyone was saying were starting to make her dizzy. Kagome would have fainted by now if she weren't so mad at Inuyasha and herself. How could she be so naive as to not think that for ONCE Inuyasha wouldn't try to follow her!  
  
'What am I going to DO now?! How am I supposed to explain this-this THING to everyone! Stupid, stupid, stupid, baka Inuyasha!' Kagome was thinking as she saw that the spell was over and that Inuyasha was slowly getting up on to his feet.  
  
"Higuarashi, do you know this person?" asked Hojou from behind her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha, who was currently getting to his feet, saw this and started to growl. Why is that stupid whelp of a boy touching his Kagome?! To get a hanyou angry, didn't he know what's best for his own good! Inuyasha then started to crack his knuckles as he stalked toward the pair of humans.  
  
Kagome, finally waking up from her stunned state, shook her head. She looked at Inuyasha and could hear the steady growl that was coming from his throat. She then looked at the hand on her shoulder that belonged to Hojou. After a few second it then dawned on her why Inuyasha was growling.  
  
Turning her head around she said, "Why yes Hojou-kun I do. Could you maybe possibly tell Ms. Meika or Mr. Yoshi that I'm gonna be out for a walk to talk to my...friend alone for a bit?"  
  
Hojou looked a little confused at this, but being the cheerful dim self that he is he said, "Why of course Higuarashi. I'm sure that-"  
  
But alas, poor Hojou didn't get to finish what he was going to say because as soon as he said okay Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him away from the group.  
  
After a good fifty meters from the rest of the group, Kagome stopped and turned to stare at Inuyasha. And being the stubborn hanyou he was, he wouldn't meet her eyes and struck up his classic 'I'm-not-gonna-let- anything-you-say-get-to-me' pose. As she looked at him, she could finally get her thoughts in order. But of course, being Kagome, she wants to try to approach this... situation as an adult and not be childish and start yelling at him. (lets see how long this will last ^^)  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't turned his head but Kagome saw that one of his ears perked up from the burrow of his hair where they were hiding to show that he was at least listening. 'His ears must hurt from all of the sounds that planes and people alike are making,' Kagome thought as she saw that it burrowed strait into his head and another airplane went overhead of the building. She would have pitted him if she weren't so mad.  
  
"Inuyasha! Could you at least look at me, I want to make sure that your at least process what I'm gonna say to you!"  
  
"Feh!" muttered Inuyasha but he did turn his head and looked at Kagome with his golden eyes and studied her face. 'She doesn't look too happy,' he thought as he looked at the way her face would twitch as she tried to control her anger.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you follow me? I told you that I was going to be back."  
  
'Stupid bitch, she still doesn't get it!' "Stupid! You don't have time to be running amuck in your time while we still have shards left to find!"  
  
'Take deep breathes Kagome. You can do this without losing you temper.' "Inuyasha, there haven't been any rumors in weeks of the shards. And I was sure that you and everyone else could handle it while I was gone-"  
  
"God your so fucking stupid! How are we supposed to handle anything if we can't see the fucking shards! Anyway, I only followed you so I can bring you back!" and as Inuyasha said this he took hold of Kagome's hand and started to drag her in tow of him as he looked for a way out.  
  
Kagome was starting to get VERY angry. Screw her adult image and not getting angry and childish! If there's one way to get through to this baka half demon (even if it doesn't always work) you have to be noisy with him. So, she pulled back and was successful of pulling her hand free from the hanyou's grip and yelled, "Inuyasha! There's no way back! We're STUCK here until the end of summer break!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned to see Kagome glare fiercely at him. He was about to open his mouth and say something but it seems that Kagome's yelling spree was not yet done.  
  
"If you weren't being your stupid arrogant self and followed me then I won't be here yelling at you and I could be having a good time with my friends and classmates here in America! But NO, you just had to follow me and now I have to clean up this mess that you've made and have to convince my chaperones to let you stay with me since you don't have a plane ticket home huh?"  
  
All Inuyasha could do was gape at the mad girl in front of him. What the hell was a plane ticket and Ah-mer-i-ka? What mess? There were a lot of questions going through his mind and when he was going to verbalize them, all of the sudden a man of thirty walked up to them with a concerned look upon his face as he watched them fight. As the man neared Inuyasha started to growl deep in his throat as if the man understood that it meant that he wanted to be alone with the girl and not have some stranger but in with their argument.  
  
"Ms. Higuarashi, is everything alright?" asked the man as he gave a wary glance at the odd looking boy that was glaring at him and looked at the angry girl in turn.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Yoshi."  
  
The chaperone didn't looked convinced that everything was alright and then asked, "Alright then who is this young man? Why is he here?"  
  
Kagome looked at her chaperone and was quickly looking for a valid excuse of why there was a boy with her that was currently growling like some wild animal. 'Which he is' Kagome thought as she stared at Mr. Yoshi. "Well, let me introduce you to each other. Inuyasha this is Mr. Yoshi who's the chaperone with Ms. Meika; Mr. Yoshi this is my good friend Inuyasha Taiyoukia who just happen to be here. Inuyasha, say hello to Mr. Yoshi."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he would rather say 'I love you' to Sesshoumaru in a declaration of brotherly love then say it but after seeing death in Kagome's eyes he murmured a hello of a sort; of course you count, "Feh, stupid wench. Hi Mr. What-ever-your-name-was" as a hello.  
  
And for that, he got punch in the head and a Kagome who said, "Sorry Mr. Yoshi, he normally gets grumpy after that long of a flight. Can I talk to you alone?" So went the two a couple of feet away from the hanyou who was currently muttering under his breath about stupid bitches and a choice of some colorful language.  
  
"Is there something you need Ms. Higuarashi?" Mr. Yoshi asked as he looked at the swearing boy with a slight concern for everybody in the airport.  
  
Kagome fidgeted a little and then started her explanation, "Mr. Yoshi? You know how their were suppose to be 26 students and 2 chaperones but there's only 25 students because Blanche Shirahime (bet'cha cant guess where I got the names from ^.^) couldn't make it? Well, I was wondering if we could bring Inuyasha with us since he's here and it would be a waste of good money for all the hard work you put into reserving all of the things that we were planning on doing on this trip. And I promise that he'll be as good that you can expect of him." All of the sudden, Kagome bowed down to her waist and pleaded, "Please Mr. Yoshi I'm begging you, please let Inuyasha come with us."  
  
Mr. Yoshi looked perplexed at what he just witnessed one of his top best students do. He took pity on her and said in a well humored voice, "Well Ms. Higuarashi, you presented you case to me with a logical explanation, reasonable evidence of why he should come due to financial problem, and I trust that you can keep him out of trouble while were here. Does he have any luggage?"  
  
'Oh my god! He said it was alright!' Kagome jumped in joy and said, "Thank you SO much Mr. Yoshi! Inuyasha said that his luggage was lost on the way here so will it be okay that him and me go shopping after we go to the inn?"  
  
"Of course Ms. Higuarashi, we have some free time between six and 7 o'clock. As long as you stay on the street where we're staying at I don't see a problem. Oh, look. Its Ms. Meika...she doesn't look to happy either," and with that said Mr. Yoshi walked away to see if he can avoid Meika's temper while still asking what's the matter.  
  
As soon as he left, Kagome turned around and ran to Inuyasha who looked pretty confused at her happy mood all of the sudden. "Inuyasha! He said it was okay for you to stay! Now all we need to do is shop for some clothing for you 'cause you can't go prancing around America with what you have on..."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha as he looked down at the firerat kimono, "This thing saved my life for you information! Without this I'd have froze to death!"  
  
Kagome, not listening to him, started ranting on some rules that he had to follow like 'don't scare my friends and classmates' and 'you can't let anyone see your ears...which means we have to buy you a hat' and so on so forth. After a few minutes the chaperones called everybody to get their things cause the bus that was to pick them up two hours ago just arrived. Ms. Meika didn't look too happy and it turned out that she did yell at them again so they delayed the time for an hour.  
  
"I swear that they just want me to kill them," she muttered as she watched the students ask who the new boy was and Kagome's friends tease her about the unexpected guest.  
  
"Now, now Ms. Meika. You know that's not true...they just want you to severely hurt them to the point that you can't recognize their face," soothed Mr. Yoshi as he not the new boys discomfort around the class and started to inch a couple steps behind Kagome.  
  
Ms. Meika laughed a little and then asked, "Why did you allow the boy that Ms. Higuarashi dragged here with our group?"  
  
He sighed and said, "I have a funny feeling about this trip...I feel that there's going to be something bad happen in the near future. I also have the oddest feeling that this boy and this girl can stop it from happening..."  
  
Meika looked at the group with a whole new light. She knows that if Yoshi has a bad feeling about something that there's a ninety-eight percent that he could be right.  
  
"I hope that your wrong Mr. Yoshi, I seriously do."  
  
Yoshi looked on at the group as they tried to get the boy Inuyasha to say anything other then 'feh'. "Me too Ms. Meika, me too."  
  
~ ^_^~ ^_^~ ^_^ ~ ^_^ ~  
  
YAY I finished it!! That's probably the longest chapter I've every wrote so far ~.^ I would also like to say that if you like my fanfic you should read Hawaii: Love and Commitment by RoseInuyasha; it's pretty good. I might not update really soon cause I have ANOTHER essay to do but never fear, I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.  
  
Luv ya,  
  
Kawaiipie 


End file.
